Edwards Romance
by KoolKid123
Summary: Edward and Bella have a son


The Symbol of Human Liberty

It was a dark lonely night as Edward flew across the sky hidden from the average eye. "come with me and we can fly away forever" he whispered intensely into his gay werewolf lover Jasper's ear. They had met all but 2 years ago. When Edward got married and had a son with Bella. THIS is their story on how Edwards's son Timmy and his Beautiful love of his life Bella died. It was June 27th on a clear summer afternoon; it was little Timmy's birthday. He was a quiet little lad with brown hair and blue eyes he was half vampire, he was a huamp. Timmy was turning ten years old and all his friends were over. They were eating birthday cake while his dad, Edward, was setting up the piñata, and he bought an extra one just in case. "You're up first birthday boy." exclaimed the dad. Timmy grabbed the stick and started beating the piñata. "Swing that thing kid!" screams Edward. But unbeknownst to little Timmy and his birthday crew, the extra piñata was hiding behind the bushes watching this horrible event occur. SNAP! The piñata burst open and the candy from within fell out all over the ground as the children gathered like scavengers collecting and eating its insides. "CANDY!" They shrieked, as the naïve little piñata screamed in horror. It then retreated back to the piñata base camp at the piñata emporium owned by a Mexican named Taco.

"What is this madness?" yelled the lead Arabian piñata with his shiny gold turban. Humans have been murdering our kind for centuries and we have done nothing about it. It is time to take action my brothers. It is time for the piñata revolution. No longer will we hide in fear of capture and death. No longer will we be publicly beaten and disgraced by small children. Our little Timmy is in for a big surprise. Sound the alarm; alert the piñatas, we will gather in numbers to take our revenge.

"But Daaad I don't want to get the tools from the shed" said little Timmy. "Hey! You do what I tell you to do young man!" yelled Edward. "Fine," screamed Timmy. Timmy unlocked the back door and quickly ran outside. It was nighttime and Timmy was horribly scared of the dark (even though he was a huamp). As Timmy approached the shed the piñatas were waiting for him. "Huh?" said Timmy as a loud bang came from behind him. Timmy walked into the shed and flipped the light switch… the light wouldn't turn on. "Is anyone there?" said Timmy. OH! How fun a bunch of piñatas are in the shed no wonder BAM! Piñata turbans flew through the air instantly capturing little Timmy as he screamed in horror. Arabian piñatas came down from everywhere surrounding Timmy as they tied him up. They began to beat him just as he beat their brothers. This was the beginning of the piñata revolution. This was the cornerstone of piñata vengeance. They spilled little Timmy's blood and shouted, "DULCE"!

That next Friday, Timmy's family and friends wept as they attended his funeral. For some reason this loss was even more tragic. Most believed so because, not only was his murderer unknown, but the fact that they left a bunch of piñatas around as some sort of cruel joke. He was only ten years old and his life was forever lost. As they were driving home from the funeral, an emergency radio broadcast warned that the United States was under attack by an unknown force. The broadcast told everybody to stay indoors, and wait for evacuation. Timmy's family quickly drove home and quietly waited for the National Guard to arrive.

Whack! This was the sound of the whip colliding against the flesh of Edward's back. The piñata slave drivers forced him to work the fields. It had been three months since the piñatas attacked; the piñatas had been developing nuclear weapons and other weapons of mass destruction since the 60's. They had a secret base underneath Taco's Piñata Emporium as well as underneath every major city in the world. On September 27th 2012, the piñatas launched an all out nuclear attack against all of the world's governments. At first the Piñata's took Paris, then Moscow, and even Washington D.C. They destroyed everything in their wake. They attacked everywhere but Canada, because nobody seemed to care for Canada and its inhabitants. They were all ambushed, as the piñata's had planned this out for decades. Piñatastan was established. A third of the Earth's population was vaporized instantaneously.

The whistles blew loud and Edward returned to the shelter, his workday was over. He could not continue this much longer, but at least he had a new roommate to talk to. His name was Big Uncle Sam. He was a fresh POW, captured in the rebel resistance. As Edward walked into the room, he heard the rebel muttering to himself, "Charlie, Charlie, alpha bravo, I need support come in, come in, do you read me? The piñatas are everywhere; there is no way to stop them. "Poor guy", said Edward. "He still thinks he is on the battlefield." "ARR! This can't be happening; I must get revenge on these guys. There must be some way to resist" shrieked Edward. Big Uncle Sam, alert everyone there is a meeting tonight at the one place no piñata will venture alone, under a tree branch. Edward planned a suicide mission to directly march into the capitol of Piñatastan. Piñataville, the capitol of Piñatastan, was amazing; the world has never seen a city so great, so vast, and so beautiful. It was high time that the humans experienced some freedom. Those that were still alive were all treated worse than dogs.

The supreme overlord and emperor of all piñatas, Mahmoud Ahmapiñatajahd, declared that all humans who attempt to leave the concentration camps will be shot on sight. "Here's the plan," said Big Uncle Sam. "We will all pickup our beating sticks and march towards Pinataville at 08:00 tomorrow." "Most of us will die, but I believe that God has not forgotten us, and we will succeed." "We can then repopulate and live freely once more." So all of the human inhabitants of Earth picked up their beating sticks and marched towards the capitol. All of the grunts and elites were defeated within the week. The only ones remaining were the Piñata overlords. They were the toughest of the three. However with great trial and tribulation, the overlords were slaughtered. They were very powerful but the beating sticks tore through them like a hot knife through butter.

The last Piñata standing was the Supreme Overlord, commander and Emperor Mahmoud Ahmapinatajahd. His power was like that of twenty fat men. He was slaying humans left and right with his candy machine gun and with his bare hands. He screamed, "I chose my words carefully humans, perhaps you should have done the same." Big Uncle Sam hit the candy machine gun out of the Supreme overlord's hand. Quickly Edward picked it up, aimed at the overlord, shot, and instantly the emperor was on the ground wailing. His last words were, "you think you can finish us off? This is just the beginning!" He laughed sadistically and then breathed his last breath. There was enough candy around to feed the world for 2 years. Edward returned home and found his wife sitting in the living room watching the Cosby show. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek but blood dripped out of his mouth… and it wasn't his. "I told you I'd come back for you." He screamed as he saw blood trickling down her shirt. She had been mortally wounded and died on the spot. A memorial was established with her holding a beating stick raised high. The symbol of human liberty. Edward vowed to be gay from then on so he would never break his heart again.


End file.
